A Good Thing Going
by PlayTheGame
Summary: A chance meeting and a night of passion between two young students turns into something much, much more. They got a good thing going on. But can it withstand the ultimate test for any relationship? HHH/Steph, John Cena, possibly others.
1. Out Tonight

**A/N** - This is the rewrite of 'Young At Heart,' I've been promising for a while. I did this for several reasons but the main one was that I just felt I could do a much better job than what I was doing. I started this many years ago. It was actually one of my first and I feel like my earlier writing wasn't doing it justice. The basic concept will be exactly the same with the same characters etc too. Some of the chapters may not even have many changes but I'm hoping I can do this thing better. I love the concept. I don't have another story where they're college age and I'm pretty keen on this one which is why I've decided to rewrite and revamp it. I also HATED the old name and have no idea why I picked it in the first place lol. So yeah, I hope I'll do a lot better this time around and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the old version. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Stephanie McMahon pushed her way through the sea of students at Boston University. She was extremely hungry after skipping breakfast this morning so as not to be late for class and was now headed straight for her favourite diner just off campus. Upon entering the small establishment, she ordered her food immediately and anxiously waited for its arrival. As she gazed out the window, she felt her cell phone vibrate against the table and glanced at the caller ID. Smiling to herself, she raised the phone to her ear and answered.<p>

"Hi Jess. What's up?"

"Don't you 'Hi Jess' me Stephanie McMahon! Where the hell are you? I've only been waiting here for like, I don't know, 40 freakin' minutes!" At her friends outburst Stephanie could only cringe. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Jess at Starbucks. She had been held up after class and had nothing but food on her mind so she came to the diner to eat.

"Jess I'm so, so sorry. I totally forgot that I was meeting you after class. I missed breakfast this morning and then Brad wouldn't leave me the hell alone and I was really hungry so I went to Raffo's and that's where I am now," the words spilled out of her mouth before she even thought them in her head.

"Excuses, excuses Stephanie, you know...hold up! Did you just say Brad wouldn't leave you alone? As in that fine-ass man, Bradley Sanford?"

"Yes, as in Bradley Sanford."

"Steph, please don't take this the wrong way or anything but WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Brad Sanford keeps you behind after class and you want to get away from him? That guy is hot! Not to mention the fact that his family are loaded too. Oh wait, I forgot, so are yours so it doesn't really matter but still, Brad is not the type of guy you turn away. Most girls would give their arm to even talk to him."

Stephanie shook her head at her friend's comments. Yeah, Brad was from a nice background and yeah, he was pretty hot, but nobody gets in the way of Stephanie McMahon when she's hungry!

"Jess what did you want me to do? I was god damn starving to death when he called me over for a little chat. You know more than anybody how cranky I get when I'm hungry."

"I suppose. But don't go crying to me about the fact that all men are assholes or if you can't get a date because you had a perfectly fine guy right there in front of you, just waiting to be snapped up. But no, you had to act like a starved maniac in front of him! And speaking of dates, when was the last time you went on a date, Steph?"

"Look, I'm not having this conversation with you again OK? Just leave it. And are you nearly here already? It's taking you ages," Stephanie let out a delighted squeal when her food arrived, quickly munching into a fry.

"Yes I'm almost there, gimme' 5 minutes. What are you squealin' about anyway?"

Stephanie swallowed the food in her mouth, "Sorry, my food's here and I got excited, that's all."

"Girl you seriously need to get out more! I'll see you in a few OK. Bye."

"Bye." She put her phone down and continued eating, feeling her stomach rejoice at the fact that there was finally something in it. Drifting back to Jess's comments, she realised that it had been a while since she'd been on a date or even to a bar or club. She was so preoccupied with her studies and maintaining her top grades that her social life had practically died. Anything less than perfection had never been good enough for her father. That trait had quickly passed on to her and if she wasn't passing every class to the best degree she possibly could, then it simply wasn't good enough. If that meant her social life had to take a hit then so be it. She mulled over her recent grades for a few moments and came to the sudden conclusion that maybe she was being a little too hard on herself. She was acing all her classes and had been for quite some time. On the flip side, she hadn't been out in forever and her friends persistent whining was getting on her last damn nerve. One night out wasn't going to kill her for Christ sakes. So long as she remained focused and didn't get carried away, what was the harm is spending the night with her friends instead of alone with a book in her face? With a determined bite into her burger, she decided that she was going out tonight and that she was going to have some fun for a change.

"Don't mangle the poor thing, Steph. What did that poor cow ever do to you huh?" Jess plunked herself down on the other side of the booth and stole a fry, earning herself a death glare from Stephanie in the process.

"I'm hungry alright! And stay away from my fries".

"Touchy, touchy!"

"Anyway, guess what," Stephanie said whilst adding more ketchup to her plate.

"What?" Jess replied. She motioned to the waitress and ordered a coffee to go, seeing as Stephanie was almost finished anyway.

"We're going out tonight. Me, you…..and Amanda if she's not too busy sucking face with Malcolm. We hardly ever see her anymore because she's always with him and I feel like I've earned the right to relax a little after all the hard work I've put in recently. So, I decided that we're all going out."

"Yes! Oh my God, Steph I'm so freaking happy to hear you say that! I was beginning to lose hope for a while there. I mean, I was seriously starting to think you had that damn marketing book surgically attached to your face."

"Very funny, Jessica. Just remember, you don't have an overbearing father to answer to. I do." Stephanie took a final sip of her coke, left a few bucks on the table and stood. Jess followed her out of the diner and onto the street.

"Your dad isn't an alien, _Stephanie_," she retorted back. "I don't think he'd flip his lid because God forbid, his daughter actually went out for a night on the town in college no less! I mean fuck, you are twenty one years old. Daddy's going to have to learn to loosen that leash every once in a while."

Stephanie simply rolled her eyes at her friends little preaching sessions and linked her arm as they crossed the road. "Thanks for that, Dr. Phil. Now, I'm through with classes for the day. How about we go home, get Ames on board and then beautify ourselves for later tonight. You never know, I might go all out and interact with a member of the male species too!" At her friends faux display of horror, she simply let out a hearty chuckle and the two girls headed back to their apartment to begin getting ready for their big night out.


	2. Fireworks

**A/N** - Here's the next chappie of this one. I'm happy I chose to redo this thing I really am. Reading over the old version made me cringe lol. I like this version a lot better and I hope you all do too. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The loud music beat in her ears and created a thumping sensation in her chest. The green and blue lights shot across the club like laser beams. The dance floor was packed. Stephanie sipped at her drink while surveying the scene. Amanda was on the dance floor with Malcolm and Jess was sitting next to her at the table they shared with two other girls from their Business Management class. Finishing her drink and setting it on the table, she informed the others that she was going up for another and squeezed her way through the mass of heaving bodies to reach the bar.<p>

As she waited to catch the bar man's attention, she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Turning to her right, she saw a man standing at the end of the bar and as soon as she looked at him he looked away. Chuckling to herself and feeling emboldened by the alcohol she had consumed, she very blatantly checked him out. He was around her age, very tall and he obviously worked out but was still quite lean. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a white striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was unbuttoned and he wore a patterned white t-shirt underneath. He was definitely hot. Breaking out of her trance, she realized that he was now checking her out. As his eyes ran up her body, she could swear that she felt a tingle run down her spine. His eyes settled on hers and he smirked at her, raising his bottle and gesturing towards her. She smiled back at him and held his gaze until it was broken by the bar man calling out to her. Frowning slightly, she turned away from her sexy stranger and ordered her drink. Once purchased, she looked back over to her right and found the man's gaze still locked on her. She smiled at him once again and debated whether or not to go over and speak to him.

"Hey Steph! You're buying!" a very merry Jess proclaimed as she sauntered over beside her. Again she frowned at having to break eye contact with the mystery man at the end of the bar, but turned and answered her friend anyway.

"I've already bought a round, remember? It's somebody else's turn this time."

"Steph, Steph, Steph. I always knew you were a cheap skate!" At Stephanie's raised eyebrow, Jess laughed and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm only joking! So are you coming back to the table? Tracy and Ashley have invited some guys along and you'll never guess who's there!"

"I don't know. Who's there?"

"Brad! I told him you were buying a drink and he said that he wanted to talk to you. Now's your chance Steph. You have to go and talk to him."

Stephanie grimaced at the thought. Here she was, eye flirting with a very sexy guy and Brad had to come and spoil this too. First it was her food and now he was interfering with her social life. Noticing the look on her friend's face, she knew that she would have to go over and see him. She didn't know why the hell Jess wouldn't just ask him out herself instead of trying to live out her fantasies through her.

"Alright then. Let's go." She gave a final hopeful glance over Jess's shoulder and was disappointed to see that her mystery guy was no longer there. Sighing in defeat, she followed Jess back to their table and plastered a fake smile on her face when she noticed Brad smiling right back at her. As they reached the table, Brad motioned for Stephanie to sit beside him. She felt a nudge in her back and reluctantly sat down.

"Hi Stephanie. You look really great tonight," he said, glancing over her black miniskirt and black sleeveless top. "It's good to finally get out with you. You know, I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now; I've just never had the courage! I'm kind of nervous like that."

She couldn't help but smile at him. What the hell was wrong with her anyway? Brad appeared to be a pretty nice guy and was only wanting to get to know her better. After all, she did come out to have fun tonight and while she wasn't necessarily attracted to him, she could certainly do a hell of a lot worse. Deciding to just go with the flow, she dropped the grumpy act and let her guard down, determined to just let loose and have a good night.

* * *

><p>A few drinks later and Stephanie was making her way to the dance floor. Brad had asked her to dance and she happily took him up on his offer. After chatting to him for the past hour or so, she was in the mood for a boogie and the DJ had been playing hits all night. Finally finding a spot, she started to move to the music. As the first beats of the popular dance hit filled the club, Stephanie was shoved closer to Brad and he willingly opened his arms for her. He went to place his hands on her waist but she stepped back, not yet ready to dance with him that way. He took a step closer to her and this time with a little more force, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close toward him. Stephanie glared at him and tried to break free from his grasp but his arms were wrapped tight around her.<p>

"Brad, let me go." Again she struggled against him but he would not let her free.

"Come on Steph. Let's have ourselves some fun tonight." He practically leered at her and she felt his hands move down from her waist towards her behind where he grabbed at her. She felt her stomach turn as his face moved towards her. His eyes were glazed. It seemed that his cute nervous nature turned to creepy lecher when he was drunk which he very clearly was right now. She didn't want this and reaching up again, she pushed at his chest.

"No! Let go, Brad. You're drunk," she tried reasoning with him, keeping her distance as best she could. It was futile however as he kept on, this time letting his hands fully run over her ass. Her stomach hinged and she shoved at him forcefully. "Stop!"

Suddenly, she was pulled from his grasp and found herself staring into the most intense hazel eyes she had ever seen. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body when she realized who it was. It was the guy from the bar and he looked even better up close. He broke their gaze and stared a hole right through Brad.

"I think the lady is asking you to leave her alone, asshole," he said seriously.

Brad squinted at the stranger and frowned, reaching out in an attempt to shove him but instead tripped over his own feet. The man caught him and propped him up again causing him to lash out, pushing himself away and pointing his finger in the guy's face. "Fuck off away from me," he slurred. "I knew you were a frigid bitch. Fucking waste of time," he muttered, almost to himself as his eyes looked all around him. He swayed on his feet for a moment or two before stumbling backwards, leaving the two of them alone.

Stephanie felt her breath hitch when the guy finally tore his gaze from Brad and looked at her instead. Jesus Christ he was gorgeous, and a complete gentleman too from the looks of it.

"Sorry for interfering but I felt the need to step in there. That guy was being a dick," the man said with a small smile. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Paul by the way."

"Stephanie," she smiled in return, shaking his hand. "And I'm glad you did. It's nice to know that there are still some good guys in the world."

Paul grinned and ducked his head, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Truth was, he had seen her at the bar and had wanted to approach her but before he had gotten a chance, he saw her dancing with that jackoff and left it be. Until he saw what was going on just a few moments ago. Now he had his in and he fully intended to use it. "And is that what you're looking for, a good guy?"

She pondered over his question for a moment. "I don't think I'm looking for anything in particular actually," she then answered truthfully and immediately felt bad when she saw the brief flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "I just mean that, I'm not looking for anything in particular but if something good comes my way, I won't say no."

"You won't say no? Now there's a statement left open to interpretation," he wiggled his eyebrows and joined her in a chuckle. For a moment there he thought she wasn't interested but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Are you insinuating that I'm easy?" Stephanie quipped, raising her eyebrow at him playfully.

He shook his head and gestured for her hand. "I'm not insinuating anything. I don't even know you! But I'd certainly like to. Get to know you that is."

His cute little smile melted her heart and she enthusiastically nodded her head yes. "I'd like that too."

"Great! So…uhhhh...you want to dance or can I buy you a drink?"

She was about to go for the drink but her mind quickly changed when one of her favorite songs at the minute started to blare from the speakers. The multi colored lights flashed across Paul's handsome face and she felt a tingle run through her body. She barely knew him but had a sudden and strong urge to be close to him. She took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Paul was happy to oblige but took it easy, not wanting to make the same mistake that stupid dickhead had made earlier by getting too frisky. His kept his hands at his sides and bopped to the music but was pleasantly surprised when she stepped closer to him, close enough that their bodies were almost touching and rested her arms on his shoulders. Taking the hint, he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her a little closer as they danced together. The rest of the club simply disappeared. It was just the two of them and the music. He could feel that euphoric state starting to descend upon him. He wasn't drunk by any means but had a real good buzz going, the music was playing loudly, rattling through his chest, the lights were flitting all over the room with the smell of alcohol, sweat and perfume all around them. The club was packed and he had a knockout in his arms, her body grinding closer and closer to his the longer they swayed together. He lost himself in the feel of her finally pressed fully against him. Her breasts crushed against his chest when somebody bumped her from behind knocking her into him. Neither of them cared. The current song was building to a crescendo, loud beat after loud beat, her hips ground against his. He dropped his hands from her hips to the curve of her ass. Somehow he didn't think she would stop him. She didn't as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Stephanie swore she could feel tangible electricity running between them. It felt incredible. The thought of Brad holding her like this repulsed her but she wanted more from Paul. She wanted to feel his body rubbing against hers like it was. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the hazy lights of the club, maybe it was the music. Maybe it was all three. Or maybe it was the man looking her dead in the eye right now, his gaze absolutely smoldering. His eyes looked black and she knew his expression mirrored her own. She felt completely drawn to him, his dark gaze sucking her in. A new song blared over the speakers, a slower, more sensual song and she simply couldn't stop her body from moving to the music. She smiled when she felt him pull her even closer as his body began to move to the music in tandem with hers. Neither of them spoke. It wasn't needed. Instead, they maintained an intense eye contact and let their bodies do the talking. Completely caught up in the moment and losing herself in the music, Stephanie turned and backed into him, reaching around for his hands and placing them on her waist. His skin felt hot. She began to sway, loving the feel of his body pressed against her. She didn't know what had come over her. This was not the way she danced with complete strangers. She barely knew this guy yet felt such an inexplicable pull towards him. She may not have known it but this is exactly what she needed tonight, to simply cut loose and lose herself in something so pure. It had been building pretty much since the second their eyes had met but she knew that she wanted to sleep with him. She wouldn't have given herself so freely to his touch if she hadn't. He burrowed his face into her neck, his arms raising hers above her head and his beard tickling her skin. He held them in one hand while the other ran down her bare arm. She shivered at the sensation and ground her hips back at him hard. He gripped her hip tighter and she swore she heard him growl lowly. It turned her on even more. Jesus this thing was escalating and quickly. The only thing she wanted right now was Paul and a bed. That was it. Never in her life had she been picked up or picked a guy up this quickly before but she didn't want to wait one second longer for this. She wanted it desperately and why delay the inevitable? They both knew what was going to happen here. People didn't dance like this for nothing to come of it. No. She had come out tonight, she had met a guy, they had danced intimately and now it was time for the next stage of the night to kick off. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of both his hands squeezing her hips as he pulled her back into him and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. The soft touch of his lips on her bare skin was enough and without warning, she turned her head and captured his lips in an ardent kiss, turning around in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. He returned her kiss eagerly, almost as if he had been expecting it to happen. He tangled his hand in her hair and tilted her head, snaking out his tongue to roll with hers. They kissed heatedly, tongues winding and bodies heaving.

Paul reluctantly broke the kiss. He had to otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was about ready to burst here. He watched as her eyes opened lazily and she looked at him, biting on her lip and driving him crazy in the process. This wasn't what he had intended when he had stepped in to help her out but it was clear as day where this was leading and he certainly wasn't going to turn her down. He leaned down and sucked on her earlobe for a second. "You want to get out of here?"

Stephanie nodded her head eagerly and kissed him again, hard. Her hands cupped his face as she completely lost herself in him. He tasted incredible and she was desperate to take this to the next level. She promptly broke their kiss and took his hand, pulling him towards her empty table and grabbing her bag. Her friends were nowhere to be seen and frankly she didn't care. Tonight was about her and this is exactly what she needed right now. She would text them and let them know what was going on.

"You ready?"

"Ready," she answered, this time letting him lead her out of the club. They stepped outside and were first in line for the cabs. It was early still but there was no point staying when they both wanted something else.

He opened the door for her, then climbed in after and gave his address to the cabbie. There was a brief moment where they simply looked at each other and nobody said anything. He cleared his throat awkwardly for a second, nervous that she might have changed her mind but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand cover his in his lap.

"I'm really glad you rescued me back there. I know that you're a good guy but….." she trailed off, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"But….."

"But I'm hoping you've got a little bit of bad guy in there too," she teased, holding his amused gaze.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I can be downright nasty when I want to be." His smile disappeared after a few moments and things suddenly grew tense between them again.

She shifted her body and looked up at him, her lips almost pouting in anticipation of his kiss as she whispered, "Show me." He instantly obliged, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tongue filled kiss. He turned in the backseat of the cab so he could cup the side of her face and kissed her hard. In a matter of seconds the sexual tension between them at the club returned and they lost themselves in each other again, their bodies desperate to experience the other properly.

* * *

><p>Jess returned to the table, quietly chatting with Tracy. She had seen Brad drunkenly storm out of the club a while ago and had been trying to locate Stephanie ever since. "Has anybody seen, Steph?"<p>

"I did and she wasn't alone," replied Amanda from behind as she and Malcolm took a seat opposite.

"She wasn't? But Brad left ages ago."

"She wasn't with, Brad."

Jess face screwed up in confusion. "So who was she with?"

Amanda smiled and she took great pleasure in spilling the beans. "She was with some guy and she was getting pretty hot and heavy with him I'll tell you. Malcolm saw them leaving a few minutes ago."

"No fucking way! Go Steph!"

"Go Steph indeed," her friend chimed in and they both raised their drinks, saluting Stephanie and letting out a happy squeal that their friend was finally getting some action.


	3. Morning After

**A/N** - Look who finally decided to update lol. Angela, I sort of did what you asked for in this one but not quite! This will have to do for now, haha. Hope you guys like it...

* * *

><p>The early morning sun poked through the slats of the blinds, casting various beams of light into the otherwise dark room. With a sleepy moan, a head full of chestnut hair slowly popped up from the pillow. Stephanie blinked her eyes open, the blue orbs glancing around the unfamiliar surroundings. Shit. Where the hell was she? Her head turned to the right to find a walk in closet and some drawers over by the wall. Speaking of which, the walls were a dark navy blue. No, she was definitely not at her apartment. Just as she turned her head to the left, a soft murmur broke the silence of the room and she felt something rub against her leg. All of a sudden it came flooding back to her. The club. Brad. Paul. <em>Paul<em>. Now there was a thought. Without knowing it, she managed a small smile and looked in his direction. He still lay sleeping beside her, seemingly dead to the world. His leg was tangled with hers at the bottom of the bed and she realized that the heaviness around her waist was in fact his arm. Her mind turned to what had happened just a few hours ago and she let out a satisfied sigh. Last night had been incredible. _Really_ incredible. She'd been with a number of guys before, this was college after all and even had a steady boyfriend during high school but nothing had even come close to what she experienced with Paul. And it made her smile. It made her smile and remember to the point that she actually sat there day dreaming for a little bit…until she heard another soft murmur only this time a little louder. His leg shifted between hers, his arm flexed around her waist and finally, his eyes halfway opened and tried to stare through the wayward strands of hair covering his face. Dammit! She should have been using this time to prepare something to say when he woke up. Instead she had blown that chance by fantasizing about him. She was never good at morning after situations. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey," he groaned lowly, coughing slightly to clear the sleepiness from his throat.

"Hi," Stephanie squeaked, almost in embarrassment. She _really_ didn't know what to say.

Paul cleared his throat again and lifted his hand from her waist to brush the hair out of his eyes. Able to see her properly now, he instantly noticed the red blush staining her cheeks and couldn't help but grin. She was embarrassed. He found it surprising since she had been nothing of the sort last night. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed sex so much. She was incredible. And now she was blushing in front of him. He thought it was cute. "So…you sleep well?"

God, she cringed inwardly. Kill me now, she thought to herself. "Yeah…..you?"

"Great!" he grinned again. He wanted to give her a hard time but so help him he couldn't. Not when she looked so damn cute. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, immediately drawing his attention to the sheets she held over her body and more importantly, to what he remembered was underneath. He wondered if perhaps she'd be up for another round. From the looks of it she wanted nothing more than to grab her clothes and bolt but he'd give it a go all the same. Besides, even though talking wasn't high on the agenda for them yesterday, the brief periods where they did talk, he found that he really enjoyed her company. Glancing up at her from his comfortable position on the pillows, he smiled softly. "Best sleep I've had in a long time actually, even if it was short lived. Must have been the company."

His eyes were sparkling at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Her initial feelings of discomfort started to melt away at the genuine look of….well…whatever that look was on his face. She didn't know what it was, couldn't exactly read it either but it seemed genuine to her and began to put her at ease.

"What time is it anyways?" Paul asked, running a hand over his face.

"Ummmm," she stuttered as she looked all around, not quite sure where the clock was. The big red digits on the table to her left stared her in the face and she turned her gaze back towards Paul. "It's seven thirty"

"Damn," his face screwed up. "That's fucking early. I think I've forgotten what anything before ten am looks like!"

His amused smile continued to put her at ease and second by second, she felt her embarrassment and uncomfortable nature slip away. "Not a morning person then, huh?"

"Most definitely not. I pick all my classes on the basis of when they start now," he chuckled to himself. "I definitely learned my lesson from freshman year when I had a seven o'clock start every day. Was brutal."

"I'm sure it was and actually, I tried to do the same this year but it didn't quite work out so well for me," she sighed in defeat. Thankfully, today was one of her later starts so she didn't have to go rushing off. Hold up, she wanted to rush off so she could get away, didn't she? Looking at him still sprawled out on his bed looking every bit as gorgeous as he did last night was giving her second thoughts about leaving.

Paul frowned at her comment. Was that her subtle way of telling him that she had to go? "Oh," he said simply. "I take it you've got to leave then, huh?"

She pondered over his question for a few moments. There it was, she had her out. While her head was telling her to go, every part of her body was begging her to stay, especially the part between her legs which felt his knee absently graze her thigh. She looked up at the ceiling before finally turning and looking him in the eyes, her words coming out an unintentional jumbled mess. "Technically I should go I mean….what else should I stay for but really…..I don't know…..maybe I could stay…..I don't have to be in class until two and honestly, I really don't care so…." She quickly stopped herself at the sound of his laughter. "What?"

"That's awesome," he chuckled at her practically having a conversation with herself. The poor girl was clearly conflicted over what to do and it amused him to no end. "You're awesome." He desperately wanted her to stay but he wasn't going to force her if she didn't want to.

Stephanie blushed immensely as she realized what she had been doing. He was laughing at her. Great.

"You look cute when you blush."

His words interrupted her thoughts and she stared at him blankly. His eyes were sparkling at her again. Dammit! This shouldn't be so damn hard. If she wanted to leave then all she had to do was get up and leave. But she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and more than that, she wanted to be with him again before she left. This time the feel of his hand on her leg interrupted her thoughts and shaking her head slightly, she looked into his eyes and saw them visibly turn black. His hand gently massaged her thigh and his intentions became clear. But all too soon his grip loosened and she realized that he wasn't going to force her. It only served to make her want him even more. "You look cute in general," she said out of nowhere.

Now it was his turn to blush. He hadn't been expecting that but was sure as hell happy that she said it. Her whole demeanor shifted and she looked much more relaxed. Further than that, her expression grew soft while her eyes turned a darker shade of blue. He recognized that look. It was the same look she had in her eyes while they had been together last night. He felt his groin twitch and swore he felt her inching her way forward. "I do?"

Her response was simply to nod her head and smile. She had no idea what the hell was happening here or what she was doing. The only thing she knew was that she wanted him one more time. The only way that was going to happen was if one of them was brazen enough to make the first move.

"Cute enough to make you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I'd love it."

A strange silence engulfed them as they both sat there staring at each other for a few moments until almost simultaneously, they leaned towards the other and joined together in an arduous and passionate kiss. His hand reached up to grab the back of her neck and tug her closer, pulling her on top of him before drifting down her back, pushing the sheet down as it went along. She writhed against his body as her tongue moved with his, twisting and winding in a ferocious kiss that had her head spinning. The taste of him was driving her wild and the feel of his hands on her bare back felt like heaven. Suddenly she found herself on her back with his body pressing down against her. The hard heat between his legs rubbed against her stomach through the sheet still wrapped around her and she let out a heavy sigh. This was going to happen. She got exactly what she wanted…well, not quite yet but it was on its way.

Paul sucked on her lower lip before letting go and moving his kisses to her neck. His left hand skimmed along her hip and thigh while the right fumbled with the sheet somehow twisted between their bodies. With a hard pull, he yanked it from between them and chucked it aimlessly over his shoulder. He didn't give a damn where it landed. With no barrier between them now, he pressed his body fully against her and couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his lips when he felt her buck her hips at his. Fuck. She felt every bit as incredible as she did the night before and he swore he could lose himself there forever. He moved his lips to her throat, sucking on her neck and then lower, to her chest and finally to her heaving breasts. Her nails dug into his back when he flicked his tongue over her taut nipple.

"God," she cried out, gripping his shoulders as his teeth pulled softly at her aching bud before sucking the pain away. His tongue lavished her breast, licking and sucking to perfection until she couldn't take it anymore and pushed his head away. He caught her eye for a brief second before latching on to her other nipple, forcing her eyes shut again. While his lips busied themselves with her breasts, his hands skimmed over her thighs temptingly. He pushed her legs apart and rubbed his hand against her, just holding it there and loving the feel of her squirming under his touch. But she turned the tables and reached out, taking him into her warm hand and pulling softly. He groaned against her breast and forcefully lifted his head. They stared at each other for a few heated moments until she started stroking him and he was forced to close his eyes. Blindly he leaned forward and captured her lips again, kissing her hard and pushing his hips into her hand. She gripped him in her fist and began rubbing her thumb over his tip, completely driving him crazy.

"Fuck, Stephanie," he moaned, breaking their kiss and once again looking her dead in the eye. He let her work her magic for a few more blissful moments before breaking into a lazy smile. He kissed her quickly and pulled back, his smile turning to a cheeky grin. "I'm glad you stayed."

With all her strength she flipped him on to his back and straddled his lap, her hand still wrapped around his hard length raging behind her. A sly smile crossed her face and she gave him a slow, wet kiss. "So am I."

* * *

><p>With a seriously happy smile on her face, Stephanie opened the door to her apartment in the upper classman dorms of her halls and lazily walked through. The room was silent for all of two seconds until the excited voices of her friends started bombarding her with questions. Laughing it all off, she walked into the living room and had to physically push Jess away so she could sit down.<p>

"Steph? STEPH! Sit your ass down! I want details and I want them now! What the hell happened last night and who did you disappear with, huh?"

"Inquiring minds wants to know?" Stephanie teased.

Jess slapped her knee and looked at her wide eyed. "Of course they want to know! I can't remember the last time you had gossip to tell instead of one of us and no offence, Amanda, but your Malcolm stories are beyond boring now."

"Hey!" Amanda cried out with a frown, giving her friend a dirty look.

"What? It's the truth." Jess simply shrugged her shoulders before looking back to her other grinning friend. "Now spill it, Steph!"

"Alright, alright! Jesus, calm down woman," Stephanie chuckled. Jess seriously looked like she was about to burst at whatever she was about to tell her. No point in keeping the girl waiting. She took a deep breath and then delved into her story of the night before. "Well, it actually all started at the bar when I saw this guy and we both started checking each other out. But then you came over, distracted me and he was gone. After that I was just sitting at the table with the rest of you guys for a bit when Brad asked to dance. I knew he had been drinking but I didn't know he was stink faced drunk. We went to the dance floor and he tried it on with me the bastard." Here her expression grew angry as she remembered his disgusting hands trying to grope her body. "Long story short, he kept trying and I kept telling him no. He pulled at me and before I knew it, I was yanked out of his arms and Paul was up in his face telling him to pretty much fuck off."

Jess was on the edge of her seat as she listened to Stephanie tell her story. It had been so long since she was the one getting all the gory details instead of giving them. "Paul? Paul who?"

Stephanie mulled over her question for a moment before coming to the realization that she actually didn't know! "I don't know."

"You don't even know his last name?" Amanda cut in, a sly grin on her face. "You dirty bitch!"

All three of them laughed as Stephanie picked things up. "Well I didn't exactly need to know his last name, now did I? Anyways, Brad walked off in a huff and Paul and I started talking. Then we started dancing and I just…I melted." Her mind drifted back the club and she could almost feel his hard body pressed against hers. It made her smile. Both Jess and Amanda exchanged knowing smirks before urging Stephanie to continue. "I can't remember the last time I felt like that and I just gave in. We danced some more, things started heating up and he asked if I wanted to leave. I said yes and we ended up back at his place. And that's it."

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! You're not stopping at the best part, Stephanie. When I said spill it I meant ALL of it! Keep going!" Jess demanded.

Stephanie simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You already know what happened next. Why do you need me to tell you?"

"She's a dirtier bitch than you are, that's why!" Amanda snorted, dodging the hand that came her way. "But you can't stop there, Steph. Come on. You got saved on the dance floor by a sexy stranger and you're going to cut the story short when you get back to his apartment? I don't think so. Keep going!"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes again. "Although I really don't know what else you want me to say."

"Was he good?" Jess asked bluntly but she wasn't expecting the huge smile that crossed her friend's pretty features in response. She turned to Amanda, her eyes growing wide again before looking back to Stephanie. "WOW! _That_ good?"

She had come this far, there was no use holding back now Stephanie thought to herself. "Honestly? The best sex I've ever had."

"Holy shit, Steph!"

"Yep. It just felt right and you know what? I actually think I needed it. Like _really_ needed it. I've been so focused lately and…..it was nice to just cut loose and feel something other than stress for a change. I feel a lot lighter or something, more relaxed than I've been in ages. I guess a thank you is in order for you guys dragging my sorry ass out after all," Stephanie smiled meekly.

Amanda shook her head with a cheeky smile on her face. "Nonsense! If anything we should all be thanking this Paul of yours. Seems like he gave you exactly what you needed without even knowing it."

"How many times?"

"Jess!" both Stephanie and Amanda frowned, glaring at the other woman who still sat perched on the edge of her seat. She lived for drama and gossip!

"How many times? Come on, tell us!"

There was a brief silence until Stephanie let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Three or four times last night, I can't really remember and…once this morning."

"Ahhhhhhhh! This is great! Steph finally goes out for a night on the town and ends up pulling Mister Cinco! Mister Five Times! Mister Fu…."

"Will you shut up!" Stephanie laughed in spite of herself. "Mister Cinco? Really?"

"Yes really! The best sex you've ever had five times in one session? Girl, you need to go back to that apartment and mount the man again," Jess cackled. "I didn't know you had it in you, Steph and I have to say," she reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm so proud!"

Amanda couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her insane friend as she shared an amused glance with the hot topic of conversation at the minute. "So how did it go when you left this morning then? Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. He was sleeping when I left but I actually…"

"You what?"

"I left him a note with my number on it, pretty much leaving the whole thing open. If he wants to call he can call and we'll see what happens. If not then it'll probably rank up there as the best one night stand I've ever had, haha!" Stephanie laughed to herself, nonchalantly trying to brush the whole thing off. She wasn't looking for a relationship right now, quite the opposite actually. She couldn't afford to be distracted but while her head was telling her one thing, her emotions and more importantly, her body was telling her something completely different. She wasn't lying when she said that she felt relaxed and just…happy. She hadn't known it but Paul had been exactly what she had needed and she sure as hell wasn't going to say no if he wanted to do it again. For that reason, she really hoped he called. Her mind once again drifted back to him and the incredible night they shared together until her eyes absently drifted across the room and settled on the large clock hanging on the wall. Shit! She had class in a little over an hour. "And that's your lot, ladies. I've got Bus Law soon and I need to shower!" Jumping to her feet, she left both friends sitting there with smiles on their faces and their appetite for gossip no doubt completely satisfied. Grinning herself, she practically bounced her way to the bathroom and started preparing for the rest of the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Across campus, Paul began to stir from within the tangled sheets around him. The loud beeping of the alarm clock drew an annoyed groan from his dry throat and he blindly reached out, slamming his hand down on the button. As he pulled it back towards the bed, his fingers pricked against the edge of what felt like a piece of paper or something. Rolling to his side, he reached over properly this time and grabbed the paper into his hand. His other rubbed his sleepy eyes before he read the note and a huge smile spread across his face.<p>

_Sorry I had to run but just so you know, I really enjoyed last night…and this morning too. Here's my number. If you want, call me and maybe we can sort something out. If not, thanks again for a great time._

_Stephanie_

He read it again, his smile growing soft this time. Seems like he wasn't the only one who had really enjoyed themselves then. "I think I'll be giving you a call, Stephanie," he said to himself with a grin on his face. "I definitely think I'll be giving you a call."


End file.
